Our Life
by MarkandMichelle
Summary: A story about the life of Mark and Michelle Calaway and their crazy adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Life Chapter 1**

"Thank you for the time sir, it's very much appreciated" Said the interviewer, giving Mark (Undertaker) Calaway a handshake.

"Yea it was my pleasure" i said watching as they packed up and with a nod left.

It was UFC 121, and I had a front row seat to watch as Brock Lesnar get knocked out. I never really liked the kid, he was just to damn cocky. He thought that he was the best damn thing to happen to the UFC. Yea we had a past everyone knew, a couple yaers back when Sara was pregnant with our first child Chasey. That stupid fucking story line, i hated it but it was the only way i could have time with her and our unborn child, so i agreed. Im glad thats over, that punk was lucky i didnt knock him on his ass back then, even if it was a story line.

Realizing that i had zoned out,i looked around and sighed blinking a couple times remembering where i was. I turned around, staring at my beautiful wife Michelle McCool. We had just gotten married and everything was great. I had finally gotten over Sara and was happy again.

I watched with a big grin as she was in deep conversation with some security guard, talking about my little stare down with that punk kid a few minutes ago."I have no idea what the hell that was about, but he was lucky that I didn't turn into character right there, I would've went all REAL TALK on him staring my man down like that."

That sent both me and the guard into fits of laughter. He looked up at me, I smiled letting him know he could go.

He smiled at us and walked off yelling at some drunk fans attempting to fight.

I wrapped my arms around Michelle for the first time that night. "Guess who?"

She jumped a little putting her hands over mine "Mark!"

"Its okay its just me" I said laughing a little.

"Its not funny" she said turning around to face me.

I didn't say anything as I got lost in her blue eyes, I leaned in and kissed her, we got broken up when one of the guards started ushering us to the back.

Michelle saw the look in her husbands eyes knowing that look he was giving them, she grabbed his muscled shoulders pulling him down "later" she whispered in his ear.

I sighed in defeat and gave her a little nod. With her purse in one hand and her husbands hand in the other they fallowed the guards, making their way backstage.

"That was some serious shit out there" said Dana White UFC president.

"Yea man i was shocked, i thought Brock had that fight" i said.

"Ha ha yea i did to, he is a fucking beast"

"Yea but every beast is gotta be slayed once right?"

"True that, well hey i gotta go man i got talk to Brock see if he is alright"

"Alright, hey thanks man for the tickets"

"Anything for big guy, im glad u could make it" said Dana shaking my hand.

"U kidding i wouldnt miss this, the best fight by far" i said

"Dam right, only the UFC glad u enjoyed it man"Dana said luaghing and walked away.

"Undertaker sir?"

I turned around looking at where my name was being called,"Yea"i said a little annoyed

"May we ask u a few questions about tonight, a little interview it'll only take a couple minutes" another reporter asked

sighing annoyed, i looked over at Michelle asking her with my eyes if it was alright. She gave me a little nod and that breath taking smile.

I looked her up and down giving her a little wink before looking at the reporter, "Go ahead what do u want to ask"

He smiled greatfully before percedding, getting on with the interview.

After that was done, and they had left all i wanted to do was go to the hotel and spend some quality time with my wife. I stared at her taking in her beauty, she looked over at me feeling my gase and blushing a bit.

"You ready?" I asked looking at Michelle.

"Ready for some of you" She said giving me an evil smile.

"Well, lets go then" I said giving her that same smirk

I took her hand in mine both of us walking fast to the car, egger to get to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Life Chapter 2**

Mark woke up expecting to hold his wife in his arms warm and protected, he moved his arms around only to be met with the cold wrinkled sheets. Groaning he opened his eyes which quickly shut closed as the brightness of the sun shone threw the curtains hitting his face.

Sighing, he sat up looking for his boxers which he found in a pile of cloths thrown to the side form the night before. Scratching his head Mark went in search of his wife who wasn't in bed like she was suppose to.

He found he in their mini kitchen, sitting at the table eating breakfast and on her laptop. Mark stood there taking in how she looked right now sitting criss-cross in one of his shirts, her hair in a messy bun with her glasses on. "Man, she looks hot right now" thought Mark.

He was pulled out of his day dream when he felt her arms wrapped around him and her head rest against his chest. "Good morning babe" she said, fallowed by a kiss. Mark kissed her back smiling when they finally broke up for air.

"When did u get up?" asked Mark with his arms wrapped around her small waste

"Not that long ago" she replied, "I ordered us some breakfast, come sit down you need to eat."

Mark laughed, she always worried about him, making sure he had what he needed.

After they had breakfast, they took a shower, packed there bags, and got ready to go to the arena. Tonight was "Bragging Rights", where Mark is fighting against "his brother" Kane in a buried alive match for the world heavyweight championship.

"You ready? " Mark asked Michelle picking up there bags

"Yea lets get going I gotta meet up with Lay and Vicki to rehearse"

"After u my lady" Said Mark holding open the door.

"U see it yet?" asked Michelle trying to find there locker room.

"No where the hell is it" Said Mark

"CHELL!" Screamed Layla

"LAY!" Michelle screamed back running to her giving her a hug.

Mark messed up his face at the screaming, looking at both his wife and her best friend like they were crazy.

"What?" they both asked seeing the way Mark was looking at them.

"Do u have to scream" Asked Mark holding his ears

They both laughed "Awe Markie!" Said Layla giving him a hug.

Mark just shook his head trying not to laugh at these two, there like big 3 year olds when there together.

"Hey Lay, do u know where our locker room is, we cant seem to find it." asked Mark

"Oh yea its over here" Lay said going down the hallway and around the corner

"What the hell! They couldn't have it anymore further away" said Mark irritated

"Babe, its okay its better that it is" She said winking at him

Mark smiled thinking about it, smirking at her "Good point".

"Chelle! that's gross, I cant believe u just said that" Said Lay looking grossed out

Both Mark and Michelle looked at her and laughed "What, like u and Kaval don't either" Michelle said

Lay just looked away trying to hide her smile, they both smiled knowing the answer.

"Come on chelle, we got to find Vicki and go over tonight's show." Said Lay

"Now u talk," She said smiling turning to face Mark.

"Ok I gotta go ill see u later" Said Michelle putting her hands on his hard muscled chest.

"Alright love you babe" Said Mark kissing her and giving her a hug

"love you too"

"Ok love birds lets break it up, we gotta go" Said Layla walking over to grab Michelle's hand to drag her out the door.

They laughed and with one final hug and kiss to Michelle and a hug to Layla they were gone.

Mark sighed, he had to find Glen and Paul Bearer to go over there match and make sure they both had it down so they didn't screw it up.

Mark sat on the couch enjoying the comfy soft cushions, almost falling asleep when Glen came in smacking him on the shoulder.

"Come lazy ass, we gotta rehearse our match bro" Said Glen

"What the fuck! I was trying to relax before I went to find your stupid ass" Said Mark holding his shoulder.

"Well somebody didn't get much sleep last night did they" Said Glen

"No not really, im tired" Said Mark

Glen smirked, "well maybe if you could keep your dick in your pants then u wouldn't have that problem."

"Shut the fuck up, at I can get some" Said Mark glaring at him

"I can too" Said Glen defending himself.

"Sure whatever"

"I CAN!"

"Alright! Come we gotta go over this stuff" Said Mark getting up walking out the door.

Glen just shoke his head "Asshole." He said fallowing Mark.


End file.
